ptaskypefandomcom-20200214-history
Features
Features are the true measure of what a Trainer is good at; this is their expertise, their winning edge, their "powers" as a Pokémon Trainer. Unlike Edges which are always Static and free for trainers to use as they please (and can afford materials) some Features require AP to use their effects, but the cost is worth it. Incoming Call from Blaine! "Hey players and GMs! Master of Fire and Decipher here again. This time to answers question about how to read Features. As much as I like blazing hot questions about how things work, repetition is a bore! So I'm going to snuff this out right now and explain how to read these charts to keep you out of my metaphorical hair. Features are going to be shown in handy little tables like Edges were but with much more information, because they can do a lots more, see? I'll use the Ace Trainer class feature as an example. Every Feature usually has a name, Tags, requirements, Frequency, trigger conditions (this includes targets), an effect, and then notes about how it works. Join me below that and I'll explain more about the kinds of Tags." Ace Trainer (Feature Name) Class (Tags) Prerequisites Novice Command, a Training Feature'' ''(Prerequisites) Drains 1 AP Extended Action (Frequency) Trigger(s) Spend at least half an hour training your Pokémon. (Conditions) Effect For each Pokémon trained during this action, a Stat (except HP) becomes Trained until an Extended Rest is taken. Trained Stats are at +1 Combat Stage and a Pokémon may only have 1 Trained Stat at a time. (Effect) Notes Just to clarify, this Feature requires 1 AP per training session not per Pokémon. Train multiple Pokémon to get the most out of this Feature! (Notes) "Done? Fantastic! So let's get this started. Name is the easy one. I'm not going to cover that." Incoming Oak Communique! "Blaine, you're being impatient again. Let me." '' 'Class '- ''" 'Classes' are just special Features you can take, anytime you qualify for them and have a Feature slot available. These Features often are your key to other Features later. A Trainer can have a maximum of '''4' Class Features."'' +Stat - "Features with this tag increase a Stat by a given number. Features will specify the number that the Stat is raised, such as Attack. Tags without a number will only increase the Stat by 1. Some Features are truly amazing and may leave the Stat undefined such as Any Stat; in cases like that it is up to you what Stat those points are distributed to." X - "Features tagged with this come in levels and can be taken X amount of times, usually with later ranks giving you access to more ability with the Feature. Higher ranks require the previous by default, and each Rank Level counts as a seperate Feature for prerequisites that require a certain number of class Features." Branch - "This is a bit tricky, a tag on a tag. When this is applied to Class Features, it means that the Feature can be taken multiple times, with different specializations each time, such as an Attack Ace and a Speed Ace. All other Features for that Class can be taken with the new specialization and function as such." Orders '- ''"These Features are only usable when you can communicate with your Pokémon.'' Usually this means speech, but clever Trainers have been known to teach their partners to recognize gestures or other means. These are almost always Legal in League Matches and are usually only able to target your Pokémon'','' but exception exist. I'll have Tracy mark the exceptions when they come up."'' 'Training '- "Features with this tag can be used as Training or Order Features, but never as both at the same time. As a Training Feature, the technique in question is an Extended Action that takes at least half an hour with your Pokémon.'' The effect of the Feature is all trained as a 'Training Regime' until your next Extended Rest. Pokémon'' may only have one Training Regime at a time this way. Using Features with this tag as Orders lowers the action to a Standard Action, applies it to ''only''' one Pokémon', '''and only lasts until the beginning of your next turn. However, Features used this way can stack with the effects of active Training even if they are the same Feature; which can lead to astounding combinations." Crafting Features Botanist Prerequisites Green Thumb, Adept General Education or Survival Effect Increase the Soil Quality of all your plants by +1. You may also grow Mental Herbs, Power Herbs, White Herbs, Tiny Mushrooms, and Tier 2 Berries. Gem Lore Prerequisites Novice Occult Education Extended Action Effect You may turn a Shard into a Gem of one of its associated Types. You can turn 4 Red Shards into a corresponding Stone or destroy a Stone to gain 4 corresponding shards. Notes Shards to Stone *Red to Fire *Blue to Water *Yellow to Thunder *Orange to Shiny *Green to Leaf *Violet to Dusk Poké Ball Repair Class Prerequisites Basic Balls or Apricorn Balls Effect You can attempt to fix any Poké Ball that has failed to capture a Pokémon and broken. Make a Technology Check, DC 15, and if you succeed the Poké Ball is fixed and usable. If you fail, the Poké Ball is permanently broken. This Feature requires usage of a Poké Ball Tool Box. Poké Ball Crafter Prerequisites Poké Balls, Poké Ball Repair, Expert Technology Static Effect You may craft Dusk, Dive, Heal, Luxury, Net, Nest, Quick, Repeat, and Timer Balls for 700 poké. This Feature requires usage of a Poké Ball Tool Box. Tag Scribe Class Prerequisites Novice Occult Education Drains 1 AP Standard Action Effect You may create a Cleanse Tag. Cleanse Tags not used at the end of the day with this Feature become useless unless created with 250 poké and an Extended Action. Smith Attack 2 Rank 1 Prerequisites Novice Focus and Athletics Rank 2 Prerequisites Adept Focus and Athletics Rank 1 Effect You may create Weapons and Shields for 2,000 poké and Light Armor for 6,600 poké. Rank 2 Effect You may create Helmets for 1,500 poké, Heavy Shields for 3,000 poké, and Heavy Armor for 10,000 poké. Sustainable Recipes Prerequisites Repel Crafter or Basic Cooking Target An Item from the listed categories that you can craft with Edges/Features. Effect You destroy the target item for ingredients and gain Scrap worth half the cost you would pay to create it. These Scraps can be used to craft new items in the same category as the original item. If the destroyed item needed additional ingredients to make such as berries, those are not reclaimed. Sustainable Recipes can only be used to create items that have a monetary cost to create. Notes *'Food': Snack items, Refreshment, Bait, Baby Food *'Medicines': All Basic restoratives, X-items, Dire Hit, Guard Spec., Vitamins *'Repellants': All Repel Items, items made with Chemical Warfare, all Pester Balls Affirmation Prerequisites Expert Command or Charm Drains 1 AP Free Action Trigger(s) Your Pokémon fells a foe or rolls 20 on an Accuracy Roll against a Foe. Effect Your Pokémon gains your Rank x2 Temporary Hit Points. Category:Project TU Category:Character Creation